


October 31th

by TTOA



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTOA/pseuds/TTOA
Summary: Valjean meets Fantine again.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Cosette Fauchelevent & Marius Pontmercy, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Fantine & Cosette Fauchelevent, Fantine & Jean Valjean, Fantine/Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	October 31th

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Since English is not my first language, there may be strange expressions as you read this, and grammar or spelling may be wrong. But I just want to say that I love Valjean/Fantine's relationship. I love them soooooooooooo much. Hope you like this fanfiction. ❤

Marius, today is Halloween, right? It's past midnight. I heard today's the day the lost beings come back, do you believe that? I believe it. Because I had a very special experience before. If you hear it, you'll probably think I'm crazy. But there are things in the world that aren't easily understood by the head, aren't there, my love? 

Just three years ago today, I was running around in the front yard as usual. It was just the beginning of the fall foliage, and I was playing with my hands through piles of fallen leaves in the corner of the garden, and a woman was watching me over the fence that I inadvertently turned my head around. She's very thin, her chestnut hair is cut short as if it were just cut and sold. She was wearing similar clothes that my monastery friends show me illustrations of clothes that were in vogue for a while around 10 years ago. I thought she might have come to my house because she was very poor. If you're still wearing trendy clothes for a while, it means you don't have money to buy new clothes. Papa would often go out with a lot of money and hand it out to the poor, so I once thought that there might be someone coming home to get some money. But she didn't look like a stranger who came to receive the money. It sounds a little strange, but she was like an angel I've seen many times in my dreams. And she also looks like my face in the mirror. It's not that I saw a ghost in the mirror! There are times when I just see someone else's face for a second from my face. That's definitely who I am, but it wasn't like me at all. Papa always told me that I should tell someone I don't know when he comes to my house, but I didn't feel like to say it. Oh, my! Now I don't cry even I talk about my papa. Anyway, just as she looked at me, I stared at her. Then I approached her without recognizing myself, do you know what happened? In that short moment, the woman disappeared. Not just running away like a cat or a bird, but like smoke that is scattered for a moment. 

The next year, so the year before last, I saw her again. It was Halloween that day, too. That day she was choosing the reddest and most beautiful fallen leaves on the floor to write the maple leaves as a bookmark, and she stood exactly where she stood a year ago. For fear that she would disappear without a trace again, I stopped picking up maple leaves and just looked at her, but this time she called me. "Excuse me, mademoiselle. Does Monsieur Madeleine live here?" It was a voice that made me think that she might say to me "Come to me, Cosette". It's soft, it's not high, it's not low, it's nice to hear and it's must have been the voice of an angel who sang a lullaby in my dream. Marius, you know, Monsieur Madeleine was a fake name my father used a long time ago. But at that time I didn't know that time. My father's name was Ultime Fauchelevent, the only name I knew. so I said, "no, my father's name is Ultime Fauchelevent and my name is Euphrasie Fauchelevent. And a maid named Toussaint lives with us, but the maid isn't Madeleine, either. Only three of us in my house." She made a mysterious face when she heard the name Ultime Fauchelevent, and when she heard my name, she smiled and said; "Would you please call Monsieur Fauchelevent for a moment?" Did I refuse to say that? No, I didn't. I suddenly thought I might regret it if I didn't listen to her, so I went to my father in the backyard. As usual, he was sitting on a chair near a wall with a shadow on it, and when I told him that a short-haired woman was coming and looking for Monsieur Madeleine, he opened his eyes wide and got up and ran to the front yard. Papa made stared at a woman outside the door and stood there for a long time. Later he opened the door. When the door opened, the fragrance of flowers came from a woman, and it was the fragrance of lilac that our garden also had, but it was strangely different. It was similar to the fragrance that I've always missed. When the door opened, Dad hesitated and held her hand, opened her mouth to say something, and couldn't take her hand off for a while without making any sound. 

"Ah! Are you afraid that I might be a fantasy? But I'm right here beside you." She asked him, and he finally came to his senses and said, "No, I just- just thought this is a dream." He smiled so brightly that I couldn't dare to describe it. She touched my face with the other hand, not the hand holding papa's hand. I didn't know who she was and even her name, but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all, and rather felt awkwardly comfortable, so I wished the moment would last forever. My father, her, and I were hugging each other, and all of a sudden, all of a sudden, I don't know why, but I wanted to say this to her; "Can I call you mother?" 

I knew it wasn't something to say for meeting someone for the first time, and even though she looked too young to be my mother, I was sure there was no one else can be my mother but her. I hesitated and say it, then she was not upset at all, and her big eyes glistened and said, "Of course, Cosette." With a teary voice. At that moment, I was sure that she was my mother I had forgotten when I was a child. I introduced myself to her as an only Euphrasie, and I never talked about the name Cosette. I don't know where my mother has been, but I was happy to think that three of us could be together now. Three of us, living together, forever. That was my only wish for that morning. ⋯ Oh, my God, Marius. My love, are you upset? Oh, I didn't know you back then. If this had happened to you before you knew me, you would have thought so. You said your mother passed away and you didn't meet your father, so you'd understand my feelings. 

After that morning, papa asked me to go outside. He says he wants to give something to the mother. I and my parents went out, and we first to stop at the flower shop. But the flower shop didn't open! So we couldn't go to the flower shop, and instead, we could buy a silver ring with pearls. It fits perfectly like a lie as if it were made to fit the mother's fourth finger. Papa seemed to want to buy something gold to her, but the mother said she loves silver as gold. We walked around the river, as any other family did, talking trivial things, and then coming back home. After we had dinner together, I went to my room and my mother goes to sleep in my father's room. There have never been three in my family, but it felt like there were always three. 

And the next morning, I went to father's and mother's room to say good morning to my parents. However there was a silver ring with yesterday's pearls on the bedside table, and papa was still there, but I couldn't see only my mother. As if I had gone up to my mother before that, without any sign of her disappearance, as if she had never been there. I'm looking at him with a curious look on my face. "Where is the mother?" When I asked him, he said, "I guess we had the same dream all day yesterday." I don't think that's a dream. And he just knew it wasn't a dream. We can't dream the same thing all day long, and even if it was a dream, there's no way the ring would remain. But papa looked sad, so I nodded and agreed to him. 

Did I see my mother last year? No, I was busy preparing for our wedding, Marius. So I completely forgot about it. By the way, my papa didn't come to this house on October 31st last year, do you remember? He said I should get ready by myself because he's tired. So I came here, saying, "No big deal," and I went home that evening. Guess what my papa said to me? He says to me, "Cosette, I had that dream again today." It's hard to understand in the head, but it might be a reality. Not dreams or fantasies that were created. 

Like I said earlier, it's past midnight, so it's October 31. And my mother died a long time ago, but she came to me. And papa died this year. Then maybe I can see both my mother and papa today? This is why I said this. If you see your papa today, make sure you apologize again for you did rude on him. It's the day that our lost thing comes to us.


End file.
